


The Law of Claws and Claim Marks

by ArceustheOriginalOne



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because of Me, Bill is Bill, Bill is a tease, Close call, Dipper is also in a dress, In case you missed the memo Dipper is fat, Inner Omega/Alpha urges, LITERALLY, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Mention of sex?, No sex though, Omega!Dipper, Overweight!Dipper, Past Bill/Stanford mentioned, So is Tad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, chubby!Dipper, cross dressing, needing, their inner wolves want each other, wanting, what even are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceustheOriginalOne/pseuds/ArceustheOriginalOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill first laid his eyes on him, he knew he wanted him for himself, to bite that supple flesh, and claim him for himself.</p>
<p>When Dipper first saw him, he wanted to swoon and give himself to him, to submit despite the pride he held.</p>
<p>Anything can happen at the Hollow's Eve Ball.</p>
<p>Even a quick tryst in the servants quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Claws and Claim Marks

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this?
> 
> I don't even...Bill is an Alpha, Dipper's an Omega and Tad and Stanford just probably want to get drunk after this night.

The air was alive with loud chatters, clinking glasses, and pompous laughter. Gowns of every color swished across the polished wood and suites of matching hues discussed important business propositions, slaps on backs and handshakes happening behind sugared words. Hundred of people danced and mosey alonged, meeting with old friends and acquaintances. Awkward couples talked and shuffled in place, eager to be away from the other as parent's discussed future options for the cubs, bright or pale. The elegant chandelier shone with hundreds of bulbs, light stands illuminating the room beautifully, the stained glass windows on high shimmering with bright color that passed over the moving people beneath them. The whole atmosphere was light and seemed alive with the amount of bodies in the room, all here for one, singular purpose.

The Hollow's Eve Ball.

Bill Cipher tipped the glass of wine he held in his hand back, sipping the lukewarm beverage with a scowl. He had offered to decline this particular event but no matter how often he sent his invitation back, along with a long, semi-ranting letter, he always received another one the next day. He had no doubt in his mind who was to blame, his mother a member of the city's council. She would no doubt be highly displeased by his refusal to attend and find his letters no more funny than his pranks when he was younger. While he understood her desire for him to attend the massive ball, he didn't appreciate the force at which she went to to get her way. Honestly, her own childish behavior left no one to guess how the two were related.

It wasn't as if he despised the event, no, quite the opposite. William 'Bill' Cipher was a constant figure at the most important balls of the most important people and decorated the halls of the many important rooms that belonged to the highest officials. He was rich, almost inconsiderately so, and one of the highest born into society, the Cipher family well known throughout the Gravity Falls territory for their wealth, power, and cruelty; many whispers around town was that they were more well known and feared then the royal family themselves. And looking at the blond and dark haired man who bore such a look of contempt, no one dared oppose the rumor.

His very figure was imposing, for all the wrong and right reasons. He was tall and slender, a beautiful and strong grace embracing his whole body. Groomed to perfection and dressed to the dime, his wealth was on display in the way of gold threaded vests, black silk undershirts, dress pants that clung to his limbs to show off the lithe muscle underneath, and gold. Pocket watch, wrist bangles, rings, and ear rings, the molten sun hung  on his being, contrasting against the tan brown of his complexion. An elaborate cane was held in black gloved hands, long, spindly fingers laying on the smooth, dark wood, sending it into a twirl as he strutted  about. Wealth, power, looks, Bill Cipher had them all. He was the owner of a shipping business with the east, the only yard that was able to trade goods between the two lands, he had profited handsomely from it, lining his pockets with more money than he could spend. It wasn't as if he needed it, his father Cronis Cipher had dabbled successfully in banking and the family vault was over flowing with gold collecting cobwebs. An old and dark family, they had been in Gravity Falls before the high family themselves and their words carried more weight than anyone's, though they never sought the throne themselves; no one doubted that the thought hadn't crossed one of their minds.

So it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the festivities themselves, being the oldest son and head of the family. No, he cherished the thought of boasting of his wealth and power, showing off what he has to the lower families, material belongings of which they could only dream of having. He was expected to do so and he wouldn't disappoint anyone by skipping out, now that his mother had forced his attendance. 

There was only one reason he didn't wish to be stuck behind these walls.

Bill Cipher was available.

He, in his twenty-five years, had not mated. It wasn't just his coin pouch, his family's influence, or his good looks that drew others to him, it was the aura around him. He was an alpha, one who holds power and dominates, the one who lead others and whose words would be obeyed without question. It wasn't a positions he earned, he was born into it.

And every available omega wanted a piece of it.

Shaking his head, he sighed and set the now empty glass on a tray filing pass, a server bustling along to deliver more petite snacks to the guests along with more drink. He understood, he did, why his mother insisted he be here. She was eager to see her son mate and begin the chapter of his life he had been denying himself for so long. She wished to see him with another who would share their life together with him, perhaps have  few pups along the way, and hopefully settle down. It wasn't a well kept secret that he was a sweet talker and charmer of the opposite brand. And while he understood, he didn't necessarily like her interference.

He would mate when he chose to do so, not because some pretty omega was batting their eyes at him and shimmying their body at him, flushed with lust. Most omegas his mother had set him up with had either bored him or didn't appeal to him. He had met countless omegas through the years, at match making meetings, balls, events, and then some. None have ever caught his eye in the way that they were suppose to and soon he would grow bored of them and move on. It wasn't the baiting that he had problems with, it was easy drawing in omegas who wanted to be with him and worship the ground he walked on. It was the courting. The period between meeting and mating was always his downfall. After an initial spark, the feeling would fade the longer he spent with them, finding faults in them that irritated and annoyed him, no matter how small. After breaking it off, he would repeat the cycle until he found someone else and it begin all over again.

He hadn't had a courting in months, since the winter holidays in fact, and he supposed his mother was, in her own way, trying to cheer him up. Again, he wished she would mind her own business but with father gone he didn't have the heart to put too much blame on the woman. He had his own agenda,to drink, eat his fill, dance, and enjoy himself to his heart's content. Whether or not his interest picked up on someone else, it didn't matter, and if his mother got upset about it, he'd let her arrange another meeting with some over eager omega to help sooth her temper.

He snatched another glass, this one filled with a bubbling green drink and sipped it, grimacing as the sour taste that overtook his tongue. He deposited it on another server, snorting and running his tongue over the roof of his mouth. He adjusted his bow tie and ran his fingers through the long, blond part of his hair, scanning the room with a sharp, blue eye. 

The Hollow's Eve Ball was the single, largest ball ever held in Gravity Falls. It was held once a year near the summer equinox and was held in celebration of all the young couples that had found mates since the previous gathering. It was also a chance for all single alphas and omegas to interact with one another, the only promenade in which both rich and poor could attend. It was highly sponsored and more money than most people had was dropped on new suites, dresses, jewelry, hats, and parasols, one and all eager to look their best in the hopes of catching another's eye or to merely show off what they had attained since last year.

Many women and men tittered, struggling to catch his roaming eye; he ignored them in favor of hunting down someone he knew, someone he knew who was forced, just as he was, to attend. He brushed past ghostly hands and nodded or said hello to those important enough to warrant it. He avoided the dance floor, not wishing to draw attention, and he swiftly made his way through the hundreds of people gathered, sliding his lithe body through openings, occasionally stopping to talk to someone that he couldn't brush off, such as Preston Northwest or Mayor Tyler. Finally, just when he feels his infamous temper start to flare up, he catches a flash of black and purple. He easily slides up to the man and places a hand on his shoulder, " Tad, "

The other male turned and looks at him, indigo eyes flashing in recognition. His dark, raven hair is slicked back in a fashionable style, and the suit he has own is tailored much like Bill's own, not surprising since they shared the same tailor.  He nods at the welcoming and dismisses the omega that had been all but rubbing themselves on him. " Thank you, " He sighed, adjusting his tie to loosen it. " That was getting uncomfortable, "

Bill laughed loudly, knocking the back of his hand against the side of his head, " I bet you liked it! " He teased, taking the half empty glass from Tad's pale fingers, downing it in one go. " Same as always, eh Square? "

His friend didn't blink at the odd nickname and instead shook some imaginary dust from the breast of his outfit. " As it should be. There were fewer mating bonds made this year than the last and I do believe your mother invited you here for such a reason? " He quirked a thin eyebrow at him and a coy smirk tugged at his lips.

Bill groaned, " You know my mother just as well as I do, "

" I might as well be your brother, " He scoffed, moving them to a private corner of the room. " I basically grew up in the Cipher household. Your poor mother had no one but you and your father, she needed someone with a head on their shoulders. "

" Yeah, right, poor mother, " He sniffed, rolling the few droplets of liquor left around the bottom of the cup. " But, yes. She threatened to send my address to all my irritating cousins and distantly related aunts and uncles if I refused to come. The nerve of that woman. "

Tad laughed, deep and smooth, " That sounds exactly like something Lamia would resort to, "

" Don't encourage her, " He reprimanded, " She enjoys interfering in my life far too much. She derives some kind of sick joy from it, I swear. "

They both shared a laugh, comfort over taking their once tense body postures. Theodore 'Tad' Strange was the closest thing Bill had to a brother and he considered the slightly taller, broader man to be his closest friend and confident. They grew up together, making friends at a young age during music lessons, Bill on Piano and Tad on violin. While he had made more than one friend on occasion, they didn't last long and Tad had somehow stuck it out for two decades. The only person alive other than his mother to put up with him, and Tad Strange was the bearer of that particular award.

Leaning against the wall, fingering his pocket watch, eager to check the time to see how much longer he'd be stuck in this prison; Tad or no Tad, he couldn't bare the thought of forcing himself to talk and mingle with the rest of the city's populace. But he knew without a doubt that's exactly what he would do. He'd never hear the end of it if he didn't. His mother would come down on him with such fury that Satan himself would be envious. No, it was best to just linger on the sidelines like he always did, strike up conversation when he needed to, rein in other's who thought they could get ahead of him, and bother Tad until the black haired man got sick of him and left to do some mingling of his own.

" So, " He began, watching omegas weave in and out of view, completely bypassing other Alphas. Tad looked over at him, silently edging him to continue. " Find any sweet pieces of ass lately? "

" Oh my god, Bill, " Tad groaned, closing his eyes in exasperation.

Bill laughed, loud and ringing, at the uncomfortable look his friend now held on his face. He derived great pleasure from the awkwardness he caused others. Most would call it a bad habit but he saw it as a charming trait, though no one else seemed to share his sentiments. " I'll take that as a yes? "

" You are still such a child, Bill, " Tad scolded, turning to hide the slight blush that spread on his pale cheeks. " And no, no one has caught my eye as of yet. "

" Damn, " He snorted, pausing in his gentle teasing. " I bet she looks hot under all those layers, " He added, pointing to a tall and feminine omega sporting long tresses of blond, her face unable to hide the utter want she desired as she gazed at the two alphas.

" Then you go over and introduce yourself, " Tad said dryly.

" You are such a stick in the mud, " He goaded him, digging his elbow into his side.

" And you are an obnoxious adolescent who can't decide what he wants in a mate, " The dark haired alpha bit back.

If the words stung, he hid them well behind peels of laughter. Edging Tad on was a bit of guilty pleasure of his and since he was normally so calm and collected, he loved flustering him with the talk of mates and hot omegas who wanted help out of their dresses. They continued their childish banter, never having grown out of it, and shared rib digs and mild chuckles between their words. A round of drinks joined them and they contained themselves to their small area, well aware but not addressing the stares and pants pointed at them. It had been much too long since he and his adoptive blood brother had sparred with their sharp tongues and wits; he quite missed it.

And all too soon it had to end.

He spotted a slow moving fleck of brown and gray, noticing Tad's smile slipping and the thinly drawn set of lips that replaced it. The person who had caught their attention hesitated at continuing their way but, seeing as there was no other way save for barging through the dance floor, they reluctantly continued on, lowering their gaze to the floor.

Stanford Pines.

The sight of the older omega caused an unhealthy amount of disgust and want to boil inside him, his long ago suitor returning the look in a defiant gaze. The two had, many moons ago, began a courting ritual that lasted years. Bill had fallen for the man and had pursued him for such a time that most would have given up. But not Bill. Sheer determination had won Stanford over but the two's constant bickering and varying views on politics had separated them.

They did not do so on good terms.

Looking at him now, Bill was reluctant to say that the years had been extremely kind to him, his gruff face weather worn and shadowed. His lean and trim figure still remained and he could still see their definition underneath his neat suit. It would be a lie to say that he was completely over the omega, his cunning, his wit, his deep voice, his dry sense of humor all still fresh in his mind. However, it was not a courting he wished to repeat. Mistakes had been made and bridges were burnt until the ashes settled in raging waters.

But that didn't mean they had to be unpleasant to each other in public.

" Stanford, " He nodded curtly, Tad hanging back and allowing him to deal with his lost mate. The situation was awkward as he and the head of the Pines family got along even if his best friend didn't and their friendship was on thin ice that had to be treated carefully. He acknowledged the other in a curt nod, dismissing himself to find a drink.

After that encounter he needed one.

" William, " He answered back, shoulders tensing.

The blond's lips thinned dramatically and his eye flashed. He forced a strained laugh and said, " Bill, Pines. You may call me, Bill. "

" Of course, " He nodded, lowering his anger filled eyes from the strained face of the younger alpha, not wanting to create a disturbance. While he and Bill had, long ago in his books, tried to create something that couldn't be, he did not wish to bring up the memories, buried deep in his subconscious. When a low growl resounded between them, he bit his cheeks and added between clenched teeth, " My apologies..... my Alpha. "

Bill settled, allowing the anger inside him to roll, forcing himself to keep up appearances. It would not do to create a scene at the Hollow's Eve Ball. Mother would be furious. If pleasantries behind fake smiles is what it took to get through this damn thing then he would swallow some of his pride and do so; he hoped the omega would do the same.

While the Pines family was not infamous in the way the Cipher's were, the name still demanded respect where respect is due. No, they weren't born into an old and powerful family like the Cipher's. And they didn't have as much wealth as the Northwest's possessed. In fact, if it hadn't been for Stanford and his twin brother Stanley, the Pines family would be just another blotted name on the tapestry of families that occupied Gravity Falls. They were a rare case, hailing from across the country, from some unknown beach side town, scrapping a living through unsavory car deals and fake psychic readings. Their father, a stubborn and hardheaded alpha, had apparently kicked out the younger twin for some reason or another- Bill's understanding of their family history was slightly hazy due to more important information such as where Ford had been ticklish ( He wasn't ).

After that, Ford made a name for himself, settling into Gravity Falls and becoming a lead researcher on the genetic makeup of alphas and omegas, occasionally publishing a well regarded paper and then, soon after, books of theory and understanding. He was a bright, intelligent man and he soon found himself into the under belly of the wealthier families, invited here and there to keep up appearances. Ten years later, his brother found him. He had traveled across the world, selling and marketing strange and unusual things the world had never seen before. The Mystery Shack, as he lovingly called his traveling carriage of odd knickknacks and bobbles. After their reunion, which had been tense and uneasy at first, the Pines brothers made quick work making up for lost time, the two acquiring a hefty sum of money. While Ford was a scholar, Stan was a con man at heart like his old man, always changing the objects in the newly renovated store front downtown, eager to steal money from patrons through the means of tacky objects and fake stories.

Whatever the means, they had money. And having money meant being invited to important affairs. In Stanford's case, this was entitled to honorary award ceremonies, book signings, and prestigious meetings of the minds. For Stanley, it was another wild party that he threw for free, but cunningly charges to get out of and taxidermy animals that couldn't be real and had to be made up with glue and tacks. But whatever the reason or wherever it came from, the Pines were now a known member of society in just a few short decades and promised to rise through the ranks if both brother's had anything to say about.

Honestly, he shouldn't have been surprised to see him here.

But he was, and as such, the two were left in a problematic situation that could have been avoided if he was simply thinking ahead. " Dully noted, " He replied to his expression of regret.

While Stanford bristled, fist curling at his side, Bill's attention was drawn behind him to where two figures stood, fidgeting and bouncing in their places. He cocked his head to one side and gestured to them; Ford visibly stiffened. " And who are these? Do you not wish to introduce us, Sixer? "

" Of course, " He said tightly, resisting the urge to refuse the alpha's beckon along with the dusty old nickname he hadn't heard in years. He stepped aside and introduced the two behind him, gesturing outward with his arm. " These are my great-nice and great-nephew, they've come to stay with us for the summer, "

Bill's critical eye swept over the first one who stepped forward, a girl with long brown locks that flowed easily down her back and a wide, beaming smile. She was shorter then himself and rather slender with curves accentuated in all the right places to draw attention to the fact that she was available. Her dress was large and frill filled, a pale pink that blossomed out like a princess dress, full of lace and details that he had never seen before on such a garment. It swathed her, strapless to leave her collar bone exposed, a pink diamond necklace resting upon her chest. " Mabel, " Ford said, and the girl curtsied, tossing her hair as she laughed behind her hand. She was fetching in her own way and Bill didn't doubt she would be courted soon. " This is Bill, Cipher, head of the Cipher estate and appointed alpha, "

" Pleasure to meet you! " She chirped loudly, swishing her dress flamboyantly as she twirled. Bill nodded slightly and bowed at the waist. She was eye pleasing and rather pretty with her eyes of warm chocolate that glittered in happiness and mirth; he found himself inclined to her looks, though the overly sweet smell of confections and light hint of fabric had him deciding otherwise. The alpha wolf inside didn't agree with the scent at all and he hid a twitch of displeasure behind a cough.

" And this, " Ford continued, fidgeting  nervously for some reason, " Is Dipper. "

The omega that stepped forward, seemingly reluctantly, made him freeze. His tongue felt heavy and for once, Bill Cipher was at a loss of words.

Dipper looked a lot like his sister. He realized then that they were identical twins, though he could see their differences were like day and night. While Mabel's hair was tame and silky, his was soft, strands falling into his face, the discreet bobby pins not helping his case. His eyes, warm and alight with an intelligence far beyond him, were a soothing mocha, different shades of brown blending together to create a cup of coffee just for him. His skin was pale and smooth, his complexion perfect save the light flush across his round cheeks and nose. His scent wafted by, omega hormones alight, and he found himself immersed in fresh ink, new parchment, and , ironically, pine trees.

He was also, on second glance, rather overweight.

His short stature was blessed with thick curves, his tight, blue dress accenting every beautiful roll in silk and glamour. His soft, doughy belly pressed against the taunt fabric, pushing against it and drooping down. The garment the brunette wore was incredibly tight and revealing  and Bill was highly pleased to see it too, was strapless, leaving his thick upper arms exposed for viewing. His eyes trialed downward to broad hips, which is where the dress flared out in an elegant bunch of fabric before trailing down to the polished floor, laying behind him like a wedding train. He would be lying through the skin of his teeth if he said he didn't imagine those luscious hips curving into thick, plump thighs. He felt his breath hitch as the boy leaned forward to curtsy slightly, uncomfortable under his firm gaze; he swore he could here the seams straining to keep him clothed.

An unfamiliar warmth blossomed in his stomach, swelling as those downcast, long lashed eyes looked up into his, plump lips pulled into a frown. His instincts were begging, demanding him, he take this pup and ravish him against the wall, to claim him as his, to mark his soft, goddess like body in claw marks and bites. Oh, how his teeth aches to sink into the crook of his neck and _claim him_.

He was snapped out of his sinful thoughts by a distractedly annoying grunt from Ford. He glared down at the overweight omega, flustered and hiding his pants, glad to see that he too was shifting awkwardly from side to side; he was mesmerized by the fat quivering on his delicate frame. The boy opened his mouth, lips parting, and addressed the alpha in a quiet voice, " Pleasure to meet you, Alpha, " His voice was like honey to his ears, thick and sweet, alluring him to capture those pouty lips with his own.

He reached out and took the hand that was held at his side, fingers twitching every so often. He raised it to his mouth and pressed his lips to the back of the chubby paw, the feeling of smooth tender flesh causing butterflies to flitter in his chest. " It's a pleasure, " He rumbled out, excreting his desire in every word and his scent, " Dipper Pines, " His name curled on his tongue and left him wanting more as it slipped past his lips.

The pudgy male blushed furiously, averting meeting his eye, overwhelmed by the tightening of his chest and unused to the feeling sprouting from the simple gesture. Dipper's senses told him to submit, to give himself to this man, so he could have his way with him, private or public. He was unused to such thoughts and stuttered over his next words, mind running a million miles fer second. " P-pleasure's a-all mine, " It took everything he had not to swoon into his arms.

All too soon, he dropped his hand and Ford was on the defense, wrapping an arm around his great-nephew with a well hidden scowl at Bill. " It was a pleasure, " He said, sarcasm dripping from his words, " Meeting you again, Mr. Cipher. However, my charges and I must simply be on our way. " He nodded his head and ushered the two away, the girl squealing and jumping all over her brother, her voice loud and abrasive for all to hear.

" Oh my god! Dipper! He was so checking you out! "

Bill didn't bother to deny it.

Dipper didn't bother to hide his own astonishment at what had just transpired between him and the tall, blond alpha Ford had introduced them to. His face was red and warm, probably from tip to tip as well, and he hugged himself protectively, the utter desire swirling in his belly a new and terrifying thought. While his great uncle mumbled swears to himself and Mabel nearly put him in choke hold- where she had learned that he had no idea but if he were given a shot he'd say Grunkle Stan- he whirled around again and again what just happened.

The fat omega had tried the stifle the feeling of want at meeting Bill Cipher, the appreciating look he had given his sister had almost been enough the calm the storm inside his mind and body. But when he had placed a kiss upon the back of his palm and the alpha allowed his power and scent to roll over him he had felt his knees go weak.

It wasn't a secret to most but Dipper wasn't exactly what most alphas sought for in a mate. He wasn't tall and slender like high society demanded, nor was he relatively meek. He had been told before that his feisty attitude would be a problem if he ever felt inclined to search for a mate. With all his faults and what not constantly pointed out to him, it was no wonder he didn't have confidence that he would indeed find a mate when he came of age. So when the incredibly good looking alpha had expressed what seemed like interest- in him no less- he had felt unprepared and exposed, something he wasn't use to dealing with.

After the event, things settled and he and Mabel were left to their devices, Ford off talking to some colleagues. After milling about the refreshment table and gathering plates of treats, the two skirted around the dance floor, talking in hushed whispers and occasionally laughing expressively at something the other said. Dipper's nerves were on fire, unable to settle like his sister's. Unlike her, this was the first ball he allowed himself to be dragged to, if only to appease her and his family's constant whines and begs for him to attend for once. The thought of dressing up and rubbing elbows with the high class had left him with a churning, uncomfortable feeling as he knew he would be looked over and judged by alphas of all calibers.

As the night waned, he couldn't get the thought of the blond and black man with the sun kissed skin and sharp toothed smile. Mabel was long gone from his side, more than likely still occupied charming alphas to her, and he was left to himself, nursing a glass of wine, not finding the taste to his liking. Sighing, he looked away from the dancers and their beautiful gowns, wishing to be somewhere else. He felt unwanted and undesirable in the group of elites, their fake smiles and words clinging to him like tar. He was never a fan of balls and now that he had attended one himself he couldn't see the merit of it. Setting the glass on a passing tray, he gathered his skirts and began the slow trek to the open balcony, eager for some fresh air.

A hand on his upper arm stopped him.

He was spun around and he inhaled lightly as his eyes met with a singular, sapphire eye that looked down at him, thin lips curled into a smirk. Oh god, he thought to himself, already feeling a flush race across his face. Bill smiled down at him, fingers caressing his skin as he moved his hands to take his. " Would you care to dance, Dipper Pines? "

His head spun and the ground beneath him tilted, the only anchor being the black gloved hands upon him. He tried to force out the words he wanted to say, an intoxicating scent of desire and power mixed with a slight hint of fire and lemon. The alpha's scent had him swooning and he all but felt his knees buckle. " I-I, " He tried to get out, the piercing stare rattling him beyond words. He swallowed through the lump in his throat and tried again, feeling dizzy. " I don't, I don't dance, " He gasped out.

He chuckled and the omega in him all but crooned, begging him to allow the man to have him. Long fingers reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, ghosting over his tip; he whimpered. The blond bared his fangs at him in the form of a wide grin, " I could teach you, " He purred, leaning in to his neck, inhaling his wonderful, sin threaded scent, " If you'd like, " He finished in a husky whisper, voice laced with his own desires.

Dipper would like nothing more than for him to grab him and slam him against the wall, taking his lips in his own and biting and marking his flesh. He shuddered at his words, reaching out to grab the other's vest, fingers curling around silk. " I-I, " He cursed himself internally, hating how meek he was sounding and how he was acting like a paid slut to accompany him. His hot breath against his neck and hand at his ears, he faltered, legs quivering. He tried to find the words though the fog, " I would l-like that, very much, " He gathered his courage and looked up into his steely gaze. " My alpha, "

His inner alpha howled and snarled, wanting the omega beneath him. Bill agreed. But he restrained his inner wolf and instead, withdrew his hand from those soft, chocolate locks, holding it out for the boy to take instead. " Then may I have this dance? " He asked, not bothering to mask his scent or wickedness.

The pup nodded and placed his hand in his, delicately weaving their fingers together; Bill forced a coo down at his touch. A hand was placed upon his shoulder, slightly shaking with masked nerves and he chuckled, placing his own hand on the swell of his hip. He lured him to the dance floor, easily pushing his way through and spun him around. They melded into the flow of the dance, Bill finding his awkward dancing adorable as the flustered boy tried to keep up with his fluid motions. His deep, brown eyes were locked with his the entire time, face a rosy red, and it took everything he had not to swoop in and take those little, parted lips. Instead, he struggled to find something to engage him with, shaking away the indecent images he currently held. " Your great uncle said you were visiting for the summer, " He started, " Are you originally not from around here? "

His voice, though high and having a quality that most people would label as grating, was music to his ears, and Dipper cast his gaze to the ground and tried to suppress his shudders. " We're from Piedmont, California, " He answered, looking at Bill's polished, gold toed shoes, " Mabel and I are visiting Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford while our parents are away, "

" I'm glad, "

He looked up at his words, tilting his head in question. In return, Bill slid his hand from his hip to the small of his back, bringing him closer, pressing his shorter, softer body to him. He hummed in happiness at the contact, enjoying the way his body fit against his, all curves and rolls. " Because I got to meet you, Pinetree, "

The blaring smirk he sent him, fang peaking out and eyes dancing with mirth, actually made him whine. As the pathetic sound escaped him, he looked away quickly, not removing his hands from Bill's body, enjoying the sharp angles beneath them. He struggled to find his own words once more and cursed himself. He didn't know what it was about Bill Cipher, but the man left him in fits of swooning and desire, his inner omega creening and whispering thoughts to him that weren't safe. His normally sarcastic tongue fell silent, instead enjoying the sugary words that were praised onto him. " Thank you, " He managed to get out, raising his eyesight up the long legs and narrow hips, thin waist and strong shoulders, resting on an angular, devilishly handsome face.

Bill laughed, throwing his head back. He pushed the omega away in a strut and spun him around, the ebbing blue fabric swirling around him, current carrying it above his calves to expose high heeled boots and a peak of skin. " Cat got your tongue? " He asked teasingly, pulling him back to rest against him, bodies nearly touching.

" No, " He said, raising lust filed eyes to him, " You do, "

The comment had Bill stopping in his tracks, the heated coil in his abdomen curling tighter at his words. He licked his lips and held in a shudder. Around them, the music seemed the waft away to silence and the hustle and bustle of everyone else faded, leaving just him and the omega. He blinked and leaned closer to him, reaching out to lift his chin, " Do you want me to? " He asked softly.

Heat erupted all over his body and Dipper supported himself against him, shivering. Tingles swept up his spine and his skin prickled with goosebumps. " Y-yes, " He murmured hiding his scarlet face in his chest, daring to add a light nuzzle, rubbing his cheek against the expensive fabric.

" Say it, " He demanded, ignoring the rush of desire that took over his body. The submissive gesture didn't go unnoticed and he smiled in delighted glee. He picked up the pace again, startling the brunette as he pressed him flush against him, dancing their way out of the gliding bodies.

The demand had his inner omega scrambling to obey. The authority in his tone and firm grip of his hands pleased him immensely, and he wanted nothing more than to offer himself up to this man, this alpha. To become his. He had never before felt anything like this, the heat, the euphoria, the utter _want_. " I want, " He began, heaving with obvious pleasure, " I want, " His stare pierced him and his hands moved to squeeze a love handle, obvious through the tight fabric of his dress. He moaned and managed, " I need you, "

" I know, " He chuckled, wrapping his arm around him and guiding him away from the dance floor, dragging the flustered omega with him. He tightened his grip around him, personally avoiding running into Ford at all costs; it would not sit well with him if the older omega challenged him right now. The music faded around them as he came into a hallway adjacent to the ball room, narrow and more than likely less used then the main ones as it didn't appear to see much foot traffic.

He pushed the boy against the wall, his whimper a symphony to which he planned to join. " Beg me, " He growled at him, nuzzling into his exposed neck, biting the thin, silver chain around his neck, tugging it back so it tightened around him.

Dipper gasped out, hands fidgeting on Bill's sides, " Make me, " He ventured, allowing his attitude to show to the alpha, defiant and strong.

The inner wolf roared at his defiance but Bill quieted it with a low, growl of his own. He loved playing games and if the omega wanted to play then he would have him _begging_. He dropped the chain and instead gripped his hands and forced them above him, pinning him down. He nipped at his neck, drawing short, breathy gasps and  left chaste, little bites all along his exposed shoulders, Shifting his hold so one hand was free, he ran his long digits down his plump sides, messaging the feminine curves he found, fingers sinking into his pudge. God, he was so beautiful and he probably didn't even know it.

Dipper moaned beneath him, somewhat cursing his own words as Bill teasingly fondled him, whether serious or provoking he wasn't sure. Wasn't even sure if he cared enough for it to be one or the other. With his arms pinned and held hostage he panted in want, not wanting to give in so quickly. Instead, he rolled his hips within his grasp and arched his lower body upward so his belly was just grazing the tone stomach of the other, eyelashes fluttering. He refused to give in.

Bill growled and tightened his grip upon him, decorating his pale skin with moons of red. The look was good for him. " Don't piss me off, Pinetree, " He cooed into his ear, taking his lobe and grind it between his teeth. " You don't want to see me mad, " He lets go of the delicate ear and instead clamps his teeth upon his neck, sinking his fangs in to nearly draw blood.

Dipper's restraint, which was on a a thin, stretched line to begin with, snapped. He crooned loudly, knees bucking, his weight throwing him off balance; Bill easily caught him as he did so, leaving his neck in favor of catching him in his arms, grunting at the sudden weight he found himself with. " Claim me, " He begged, ragged breaths tickling Bill's skin, " Claim me, Alpha, "

Oh, didn't he want to. " With pleasure, Pinetree, "

He hoped he knew what Dipper Pines was getting into, what being claimed by Bill Cipher meant. The pup seemed intelligent enough so he hoped he knew what he was in store for. By claiming him, he was giving himself over to Bill, his alpha and allowing him to court him. While all he wanted to do was ravish him, like the alpha in him demanded, he knew he couldn't break tradition and just fuck the boy here in a hallway, no matter how fetching and hot he looked beneath him, pressed against the wall. They would have their play, Bill would claim him and then he would court him like the old traditions claimed he should. After a set period, Dipper and he would perform the mating bond on a date they set and then, and only then, would Bill fuck him mercilessly.

For now, he would claim the overweight boy as his, entitling him to be Bill's, and only Bill's.

Dipper submitted to him, arching his neck, moving his hands away from the older male in favor of clenching them to his own chest, fiddling with the neckline of his dress. Bill leaned down and kissed where he planned to mark him, his heartbeat flowing just beneath his lips. His scent was electrifying, swirling around him and it was now tinted with omega pheromones of  heat and need. He groaned and wrapped his arms around him, arms settling on his thick rolls and forcing their bodies together once more as he struggled not to rip into him. He was flushed, staggering under the intensity of his lust. Beneath him, the fat little pup waited, lips parted, blush already upon his round cheeks, his heavy body quivering with poorly masked fervor.

Dipper Pines was utterly perfect.

Unable to stop himself, the alpha nipping at his heels, he bit deeply into his exposed neck, sinking his teeth in forcing them past the layers of skin. Dipper moaned, pain filled and hot, wincing as he dug in, the warm feeling of blood trickling down his neck. He had little thought room to worry about the expensive dress he was in, instead his mind was filled with the carnal growls that echoed in his ears. He felt he should thank Bill for his alpha strength, otherwise he feared he would find himself upon the floor, the tan arms wound around him the only think keeping him up. A wet tongue lapped at his bite and he shivered at the cool slobber that settled around the punctures. As he sucked at the tender flush, Dipper moved his hands to stroke up his chest, fingers gliding up to the base of his neck. Bill buried himself deeper into him and didn't object, so he threaded them through his hair and forced him down, harder, needier, wanting him to not just claim him, but dominate him.

Bill growled at the act of....he wasn't sure what. He couldn't claim he didn't like it, his pudgy little Pinetree wanting him to bite deeper. Instead, he pushed down the anger that bubbled inside him and instead, spoiled him, nipping his flesh harder and pulling away with a rasp, leaving behind a bruised, bloody, claim mark, skin ripped and vulnerable. Looking down at the heavy lidded male, he smiled, almost affectionately, and grazed his lips across the wound, leaving phantom kisses upon his soft jaw. He moaned as the grip upon his hair tightened, claws digging into his scalp. God, this kid was going to kill him.

He forced himself to pull away, steadying himself by gripping his wide hips once more, staring down into into the heavily flustered face, his body arched wonderfully toward him in an act of submissiveness. He cupped a chubby cheek in his hand and leaned down to place a simple peck on the corner of his inviting mouth. " You are mine, " He told him, leaving no room for argument, though he doubted the brunette would argue that fact with how he happily all but gave himself to him.

Dipper hummed in agreement, venturing a step forward, moving his arms to curve under Bill's slender arms, placing his head on his chest. He was pushed away, strong arms wrapping around him and drawing him in closer. Bill's heartbeat was beneath his ear and he closed his eyes in comfort, the omega settling down inside, the rolling heat in his gut finally receding. His eyes snapped open as gloved fingers traced over his claim mark and he turned to expose it more, earning a chuckle from the older man.  He was vaguely aware of the distant sound of cellos and chatter and he wondered how long they had been gone, down their little alley of sin filled bites and desire marked touches.

Bill seemed to be wondering the same thing.

" We should go, " He told him, pulling away from him to straiten himself up, adjusting his bow tie and trying to press the wrinkles in his vest out, running his hand over the entire of his outfit, as if trying to wipe away what had just happened. Dipper mimicked him, straitening his dress and smoothing his own hair down, trying to make himself seem as natural as possible; like he hadn't been making out with a superior alpha in a servant's quarter hallway. He flushed at the thought, reality finally setting in.

Bill watched him fumble with shaking fingers, his round face a lovely shade of rose. So lost in his thoughts he was that he nearly missed what the boy hid with his fluffy bangs, flattening them to his forehead as best as he could. " What's that, Pinetree? " He asked teasingly, poking him in the middle of his head, over his bangs. He certainly didn't expect him to jump and ramble on about how nothing- absolutely nothing- was behind his bangs thank you very much.

He was absolutely precious.

Precious or not though, he didn't appreciate him hiding anything from him. He reached down and pushed him into the wall again, lifting his bangs up to see what the pup had been eager to hide from him. A pout formed on his lips and his mocha eyes darted to the side in frustration. He smiled at the so-called blemish upon his skin, a birthmark of connecting dots to outline the consolation he had-

Oh.

" The big dipper, " He laughed, pushing his hair back to ruffle it, messing it up again. Dipper whined at his actions, glaring at him halfheartedly. " I thought 'Dipper' was just a nickname, "

" I hate it, " He told him, grabbing the fabric of his dress so as not to push Bill away from him, his breath warm on his face.

Bill seemed to contemplate his words before shrugging and kissing the mark. " I like it, "

The overweight boy snorted at him, " At least someone does. You wouldn't believe how much I've had to put up with because of this thing, " He gestured to his mark and crossed his arms in a huff.

Bill shook his head at his childish actions and tenderly traced a finger down his neck to where his other, more recent, mark lie, running circles around it. " Just your mark? " He asked, eye flashing with the desire to tease. His hands traveled lower to rest on his bulging belly, " Not this? "

" You're an ass, " He mumbled, pushing past him to waddle down the hallway, throwing a huff at him over his shoulder. Bill laughed loudly, strutting up to him to wrap an arm around his back, hand poking at his plump rolls.

" You're a riot, Pinetree, " He chortled, pulling him close to him and nuzzling into his soft hair. " I can't wait to start courting you, "

" If I let you, " He hissed under his breath, a defiant gleam in his eyes.

" I love a challenge, " He purred back, leading them back into the ballroom where everything was just as they left it, dancing figures and idle talk. Dipper could see his great-uncle conversing with someone though he occasionally looked around with well hidden concern.

" Until then, my pudgy little Pinetree, " He told him, swooping to claim his lips once more, aware of the whispers that arose from the elite around them, talk happening behind raised hands. The taller man leaned down and placed a kiss upon his forehead, ignoring the shocked spectators who didn't hide their emotion quite right. He was pleased to see his defiant pup blush at his words, whether annoyed or overjoyed he couldn't place.

Probably both.

He moved away from him, his touch grazing him like feathers until he blended in with the mob, leaving the marked omega to his own.

Dipper cupped his brand and smiled fondly at the memory, unwilling to allow his pride to fall in front of the alpha he had allowed to claim him. He ignored the stares and disapproving looks he was thrown, sighing as he stared after him.

" I look forward to it, " He said softly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was WAY longer than I planned. For sure. But here it is! I finally got around the writing a chubby Dipper fic and here it is...? I have a lot of ideas for this series, so I'm unsure if I want to make it a series or not. I will say that these two are hot and heavy for each other. Prompts? Ideas? Hit me up!


End file.
